


Six Different Ways To Mark Your Territory

by like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie, M/M, Oblivious Buck, Possessive Eddie, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad/pseuds/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad
Summary: Or "5 times Eddie was a possessive bastard, and Buck (being the oblivious puppy he is) didn't notice. And the one time he couldn’t help but notice."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 199
Kudos: 2369





	1. Put your arm around their shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This my second time writing 5+1, and it won't be my last (it's my favourite promt). I regret nothing. I hope you like it <3
> 
> I have the ideas for each chapter, but haven't written them yet. So I'll probably post one chapter per day. There will be 6 chapters total.

They were having some sort of fair at the station to raise money for the Children’s Hospital. There were games, activities and food for everyone. There wasn't a ticket to enter, the only thing that was asked, was a small contribution to make a donation later on. 

Bobby had gotten excited, and had wanted to make all kinds of fancy food, but they convinced him that people were going to be happy to eat something more... simple. Like a hot dog. The look of disappointment on his face was kind of funny. 

Things were going well, everyone was enjoying the fair, money was being raised and people just kept arriving. When Bobby said they had run out of paper cups, he offered to go get more. 

He went into the room they were storing the stuff for the fair. He found the cups easily. Just as he was about to turn around and go back, he heard the door open and close. 

“Hi, there,” a warm, almost purring voice came from his back. When he turned around, there was a blonde young woman looking at him. She was wearing a smile on her face, along with her short, blue dress. Her green eyes were looking at him with something he thought might be mischief. 

“Erm...hi?” he knew it sounded like a question, but he was a bit confused as to why she was there. 

“I saw you come in here and I thought you might need help with something,” she said while twisting a strand of hair in her finger. The smile had turn into a cheeky smirk. 

“Oh, that’s kind, but I got it covered, thanks,” he was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his arm. 

“You sure about that, hon?” she replied while biting her bottom lip, looking at him with hooded eyes. And oh. Oh. She was flirting with him. Oh, God. Now he knew why she had followed him here. She was beautiful, anyone could see that. She just wasn’t his type anymore. Buck started to look around for a way out, but the only exit appeared to be the door they had come from. The one right behind her. 

“Listen, I really have everything handled,” he said while he tried to circle around her, “so I'm just gonna go out again and take these,” he continued, gesturing to the cups, “to Bobby.” 

“Come on, there’s a lot of people outside, they probably won’t notice you are gone for a while,” she said getting closer and running her hand up and down his chest now, “we can be quick.” 

Jesus, he wanted to push her away and run. He was about to actually consider that when the door opened again. 

He was always happy to see Eddie, but right now? He was ecstatic. Overjoyed. He might cry of relief. 

“Hey, everything okay in here?” he asked while his eyes seemed to be burning holes into the girl’s hand, still touching his chest. 

“Yes!” he said, while failing at trying to sound nonchalant. 

Eddie saw right through him, as he always did. In the blink of an eye, he was standing next to Buck, getting between him and the woman –god he didn’t even know her name. 

“Yes, we were okay,” the “before you got here” was heavily implied. 

“Good,” Eddie said with fake cheerfulness, completely ignoring her, while putting an arm around Buck’s shoulders. 

“I was missing you already,” he finished while he flashed a smile at Buck. 

He was hypnotized by it for a few seconds. When he turned to the girl, she seemed to have deflated. Buck didn’t really understand why, but he wasn’t about to complain. He looked at Eddie, trying to convey his thanks with his eyes. 

“Come on,” continued Eddie, “let’s get this to Bobby, he was waiting for you.” and now he knew why Eddie had come to the rescue. He probably realized he had been gone too long. 

____________________________________________ 

In reality, Eddie had seen Buck disappear through the doors, followed by the blonde girl. He tried, he did. But he couldn’t hold himself back. His mind coming up with dozens of different scenarios about what was happening in that room. He wasn’t going to allow any of them to happen, no sir.


	2. Give them your clothes

They were on a call. There had been an awful multiple car crash next to a bridge over the river. One car had slipped and crashed into the bridge. The second car had tried to avoid hitting it, but tipped over and ended up upside down. And the third hadn’t had the time to stop so it had crashed into the first one. It was all a big mess. Multiple ambulances were arriving. 

Eddie and Hen were helping the people on the second car, the one that had tipped over, while Buck and Chim helped the first one that was hanging half on the road and half in the air over the river. 

After Eddie and Hen got the last person out of the car and into the ambulance, they heard Buck speaking in a soft tone. As they turned around, they saw him talking to a little girl who was opening the door from the backseat –the part of the car hanging over the air- carefully and with shaking hands. She had to be around six or seven, and looked really scared. Buck was calmly telling her to slowly get one hand out so that he could grab her and pull her to safety. As the little girl was getting her arm out, she slipped and fell to the river. 

Eddie was taking out his tool belt to jump after her, but he didn’t get the chance, because Buck dived into the river without a second thought. 

There were a tense few seconds before both of them finally raised above the water. The girl didn’t seem to be conscious. But Buck was instantly taking her to the bank of the river and starting CPR. As the water came out of her mouth and she took a breath, everyone seemed to exhale in relief. Paramedics got there, and Buck climbed all the way up to the bridge were his team was waiting for him. 

By the time he made it he seemed exhausted, between the swimming and the climbing, Eddie couldn’t blame him. He was waiting for Buck to get closer to made a joke about him always having to be the hero –which Eddie couldn’t lie; he was damn proud of him for never thinking twice about helping people, even though he sometimes worried- when he saw Buck being intercepted by a paramedic. First, he worried, thinking maybe Buck was hurt and the medic had seen it and wanted to help, but as he saw Buck rub his neck while giving a laugh that seemed a bit uncomfortable, he figured the damn medic was probably flirting with him. 

Eddie saw red. Or maybe green. He walked purposely to them and got there in time to hear some of the conversation. 

“Like I said,” the paramedic was saying while putting his hand on Buck’s shoulder, “that was incredibly brave, what you did,” his voice sounded warm and deep and Eddie wanted him to shut the hell up, “you didn’t think twice about it, did you? You just really wanted to save her,” and goddamn it, it’s not like that was lie or something, Eddie just wanted to be the one saying that to Buck. 

“Well,” Buck replied even though he sounded embarrassed, “it’s my job, man,” he finished with a sheepish smile. 

Eddie didn’t wait for a reply from the other man he just walked straight to Buck and offered him a smile, who returned it without second thought. 

“Hey, Buck,” he started, “ever gonna leave some heroism for the rest?” he asked, just to get a laugh from him, which he did. Take that, stupid paramedic. “Hey,” he continued, as he looked him up and down, “you are drenched. Here, take my jacket,” he said while taking it off and helping Buck put it on. He saw the medic face fall and managed not to look too proud of himself. 

“Thanks, Eddie” Buck replied while giving him a warm smile that made something in Eddie’s chest melt. 

“It’s nothing. Come on, let’s get you to the truck or you’ll freeze.” 

“It’s not that cold, Eddie,” he said laughing. But gave a wave and a goodbye to the paramedic still watching them. 

Oh, he knew. He just wanted to get him as far from the other man as possible. 

_______________________________________________ 

When they got to the team, Buck looked confused as to why they kept looking at him and giggling. They wouldn't tell him. He probably looked funny drenched, like a wet puppy. 

Or maybe, it was because Eddie kept looking at his name on Buck’s back and smirking, satisfaction written all over his face.


	3. Call them yours

Buck was at a diner. He and Eddie had agreed to meet for breakfast after the other man had taken Chris to school. It wasn’t a date. It was just two good friends having coffee and some pancakes –or waffles in Eddie’s case- and spending some time together. Buck got there first and Eddie seemed to be running a bit late. Maybe he had to talk to Christopher’s teacher or something. The thing was, next thing he knows some guy is sitting opposite him. 

“Hi,” he said with a charming smile, “I’m Derek. I saw you sitting alone and thought it was a shame, you must be bored. Thought I'd keep you company for a while if you don’t mind,” he finished.” Buck thought he looked friendly enough, he didn’t want to be rude, so he thought he would allow it. 

“Sure, why not? I'm Buck,” he said while extending a hand. The other man, Derek, he reminded himself, took it and shook it gently. 

“That a nickname?” he said with a smirk. Buck laughed. Sometimes Buck forgot to introduce himself with his full name. 

“Yes, it is. My name’s actually Evan, but no one calls me that. Last name’s Buckley, that’s where it comes from.” 

It seemed like Derek was about to say something else, but he suddenly stopped himself, and his smile fell a little. His eyes were stuck somewhere behind Buck, but before he could turn around, Derek started. 

“I think your date is finally here.” 

And, sure enough, next thing he knows Eddie is dropping down next to Buck, throwing his arm on the booth behind Buck’s head, and looking at him warmly. 

“Hey, sorry I'm late, Chris’ teacher wanted to talk.” 

“It’s okay, I figured it was something like that,” he replied with a smile, “everything okay?” 

“Yes, it was just about next week’s career day. You coming too, right?” 

“Yeah, of course I promised the little guy.” 

They heard a soft cough and turned to look at Derek. Oh, he had forgotten he was there. He felt a little guilty. 

“Hi, I’m Derek” he said while extending his arm for Eddie to shake. 

“Eddie,” he replied. Shaking it with what appeared to be too much strength. 

Maybe it was Buck, but he felt the air had gotten a bit tense. 

“I’m gonna go the bathroom real quick,” Buck said. As he walked, he turned around to see them and he found they were just staring at each other. He didn’t get it. Eddie was usually really welcoming and Derek had been friendly with him. 

_____________________________________________________ 

“You a friend of Buck’s?” Eddie asked with a tense voice. 

“No, actually, I just met him. He seemed lonely, waiting here, so I said I’d keep him company.” he replied with a smile. Eddie didn’t buy it. 

He was about to say something along the lines of “you can go now, I'm here” but the waiter arrived. 

“What can I get you two?” 

“Actually,” Eddie started, “my partner has just gone to the bathroom,” he continued with a sweet smile, and rejoiced as he watched the last glint of hope Derek had had since he arrived leave his eyes, “But he always gets blueberry pancakes, so we’ll have that, two black coffees, and some waffles, please,” he finished. 

The waiter turned to the other man then. “And for you, sir?” 

“Erm...actually I have to go, excuse me,” he said as he got up and walked to the exit without even a goodbye. Eddie didn’t mind. He saw Buck coming towards their table with a frown on his face. 

“Where did Derek go?” he asked. 

“Oh, he said he had to go,” it was the truth. Sure, Eddie didn’t mention what he had said before he left. It's not like it was a lie. They were partners. They worked together, and more often than not Bobby made them do everything together. 

“Hmm, shame, he seemed nice, don’t you think?” Eddie wanted to say “no, he didn’t”, but he wasn’t that petty. He settled for, “sure”, and left it at that. 

He started to talk to Buck about next week and the blond seemed to forget all about Derek. “Good”, Eddie thought.


	4. Compliment them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this counts as possessive, but it's what came out while I was writing.

Eddie was wondering if the world wanted him to commit murder. 

The day had started great. He and Buck had the day off so they could enjoy breakfast with Christopher. It was a beautiful day; the weather was excellent so they decided to go to the park. Eddie and Buck were sitting on a blanket –he knows, it was cheesy and domestic and he fucking loved it- while Chris was making the best out of the playground. Eddie was watching Buck as he talked about Maddie and Chim being disgustingly in love, and he couldn't help but stare at the man wishing it was them people talked about like that. Suddenly they were interrupted by a sweet voice. 

“Buck?” as they turned to the sound, they saw none other than Ali Martin. Of-fucking-course they had to run into Buck’s ex-girlfriend. Well she ran into them, but still. 

“Ali?” Buck sounded incredulous. 

“Hey,” she said softly while putting a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Hey,” Buck replied while a small smile curved his lips, “it’s been some time. How have you been?” 

“Good, really good, been working almost non-stop actually. I got hired by a big company, and I actually enjoy it, you know?” 

“That sounds really nice, Ali. I'm happy for you.” 

“Yeah, congrats,” Eddie added just because he was feeling a little bit left out here. Or maybe just because jealousy was making his skin crawl. 

“Thank you, guys,” she replied and then turned her attention to Buck once more, “what about you? How you been?” she asked. 

Buck was stopped from answering by Christopher’s voice carrying all the way from the swings. 

“Buck! Come push me!” he was always grateful for his son, right now was no exception. What a great kid. 

“Coming!” Buck yelled Buck, “Sorry, Ali, give me a minute and we can catch up,” and goddamn it, he was actually happy to see her, how could Eddie try to send her away like he wanted to, when it was obvious Buck wanted her here. “Of course,” she answered, and Eddie watched Buck walk away before turning to Ali who was already looking at him. 

“So,” Ali started while looking at him, “how have you been?” and the thing was, Ali was nice. He wanted to hate her, for hurting Buck –even though he knew both of them had agreed to split up- but he couldn’t. 

They made some small talk before she asked what Eddie knew she wanted to. 

“How’s Buck?” she asked with a small smile. 

“He’s great,” Eddie replied. And he wasn’t lying. Buck looked happier than Eddie had ever seen him look. Also, he couldn’t remember the last time he had mentioned her. 

“He was great, you know? It’s a shame we didn’t work out. I guess he just wasn’t for me,” and Eddie knew she didn’t mean anything bad with it. But the comment left a sour taste in his mouth. 

He couldn’t hold himself back. 

“Well,” he began, “your loss, really,” her jaw seemed to drop a little following his statement. And now that he started, he couldn’t stop, “he is probably the best man I know. He is kind, and caring. He will drop everything if you need him. He's a hand on your shoulder when you just need silence, and an ear if you feel like you need to yell. He never complains. He's always offering his help. And god, the way he is with Chris," Eddie didn't even know when he had turned to look at them but now he couldn't look away, "hell, sometimes I think he loves that kid more than he loves me," he said with a little laugh. Because he knew Buck loved him. Sure, maybe not the same way he loved Buck, but still. "And I don't mind it, I love it," he added, "Anyone would be glad to call him theirs. I know I would," he didn't realized he was rambling until he was finished. He froze and turned to look at Ali, he had almost forgotten she was there.

Well, good. If she heard him she knew if she didn't know how to appreciate Buck, someone else would. Or someone else already did. 

"Well," she said as soon as she recovered from Eddie's speech, "one woman's loss, it's another man's gain right? Or something like that," she continued, and Eddie was almost offended by how amused she sounded. But her smile looked genuine, so he just looked down, cheeks colouring slightly. "I guess," he replied softly.

"Okay," Eddie almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Buck's voice, "I'm back. What did I miss?" 

Now Eddie was nervous. His heart was racing, waiting for the moment Ali mentioned anything he had said. Whatever, it was all true, he would be happy to say all of that to Buck's face. After gathering some courage. Maybe. But as he listened to them talk, the moment never came. Before he knew it, they were saying goodbye to each other.

"Bye Eddie, I hope that 'thing' you would be glad if it happened, actually does," she said with a wink. And Eddie knew by the look on Buck's face how cryptic that sounded if you weren't here for their little conversation. It took a few seconds to click for Eddie. He had said that he would be glad to call Buck his. And, apparently, she was rooting for him. Well, look at that. He gave her a smile and a wave goodbye.

"What the hell did that even mean!?" Buck whisper-shouted as soon as she had walked away. 

"Nothing," Eddie had to laugh at Buck who was now looking exasperated. "Inside joke," he added with a smirk. Just to mess with him. He got tackled to the grass for his teasing. 

He didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make Ali the bad guy. I kinda liked her. So this happened.


	5. Touch them

The new guy was annoying. Actually, he wasn’t a new guy, he was just covering Hen while she was sick. He would only be there for like a week. But still, Eddie hated him. His name was TJ, sure, it was a nickname, but it was stupid like him. God, he was starting to sound like a teenager. His name wasn’t actually why he hated him. He hated him because from the moment he walked through the doors of the station, he had been flirting with Buck. 

Thankfully, it didn’t seem as if Buck was interested, at all. But Buck being Buck wouldn’t tell him that to his face. So, the guy kept trying and trying for any of his lines to work or to just wear Buck down until he caved. It made Eddie’s blood boil. He was getting tired of the hooded looks he throwed Buck’s way, of the unnecessary touching and the damn innuendo. 

He got to work on Thursday like any other day. He was in a great mood. Buck was coming over for dinner because Chris had asked him to –God bless him- so they were leaving work together and he was going to help Buck cook something new Bobby had taught him. 

His great mood disappeared as soon as he got to the lockers. Because there stood Buck, back against his locker, because that TJ bastard was backing him up against it. His arms were caging him in, and he was so close to him, Eddie was sure Buck could feel TJ’s breath on his face. Buck didn’t look like he was resisting him. At least from where Eddie stood. He couldn’t see him well. 

Eddie didn’t want to kill the bastard. He wanted to get him alone in a room and make him wish he was dead. 

He dropped his bag to the floor with a loud thud. He saw them look up, and Eddie finally saw Buck’s face. He looked like being there, between TJ’s arms and him and the wall, was the last place he wanted to be. 

“Everything okay in here?” he asked with a harsh voice. 

“Yes, we were jus-” 

“I didn’t ask you,” he said, voice cutting. 

“Yeah,” Buck replied sounding a bit hoarse, “everything’s fine. Can I talk to you Eddie? Erm...about tonight?” something was wrong. Eddie could tell. And it had nothing to do with tonight. 

_________________________________________________ 

As he heard Buck talk about how the other guy had been practically harassing him, Eddie was starting to lose his cool, but he tried to stay calm for Buck. He wanted to help him. He just couldn’t think of a solution that wasn’t punching that guy’s face in. Or telling Bobby, but then Buck wouldn’t have proof and even thought he was sure Bobby would believe him, they would have to take it to a board that wouldn’t, without any evidence. 

“I tried to tell him I was seeing someone,” Buck continued, “but he brushed it off, said he never heard me talk about them, or saw them,” he was starting to sound desperate and Eddie hated it. Suddenly an idea struck him. 

“Okay,” Eddie knew what to do, “I’ll handle it,” he had a plan. And he had the whole shift to make sure it worked. 

“What do you mean, Eddie?!” he walked away leaving a confused Buck behind. 

_________________________________________________ 

“Eddie, can I talk to you?” Buck asked a few hours later. 

“This seems to be a recurring theme today,” he replied with a smile. 

“Shut up. Listen I don’t know what it is you’re doing,” Oh no. He was going to ask Eddie to stop, wasn’t he, “but keep doing it, please,” or not. Eddie hoped he didn’t look as surprised as he felt, “he’s backing up, I don’t think he has spoken more than five words to me since this morning!” 

Ever since their talk, he had been touching Buck as often as possible and as much as he could get away with, without being too over the top. A hand on his shoulder while talking to him, thighs pressing together at lunch or whenever they were sitting together -which was more often than not- and shoulders touching as they walked. Hands on his hips to move around him. Jesus, just an hour ago, he had grabbed the hand Buck had offered to him to help him up and had just kept holding it for like a full minute. And you’re telling him Buck didn’t even realize what he’d been doing? Of course. 

It didn’t matter, the one who was meant to notice, obviously did. TJ kept throwing dirty glances his way, disdain clear on his face. It had been easy, when Buck had said he had told TJ that he was seeing someone, Eddie figured he could be that someone. TJ hadn’t believed him because Buck never talked about anyone. But Buck talked about him –and to him- all the time, it was only logical for that someone to be him. Or maybe Eddie didn’t want to miss the chance to be that close to Buck while having an excuse. And if he got to rub it in that jackass face, all the better. 

They were sitting at the table chatting with Chim when The Asshole –and yes, he was calling him that from now on- came in and sat in front of him and Buck with a smirk. It was automatic, his arm came around Buck and his leg practically attached itself to Buck’s in a heartbeat. The challenge was clear. “Just try and flirt with him while I'm here. We'll see what happens”. If he tried to make a lewd comment or just look at Buck the wrong way, he would fucking snap. Thankfully –or unfortunately for Eddie, who just wanted to deck him- it seemed like The Asshole had gotten the hint. Because the smile completely dropped and he didn’t say a word to Buck. After five minutes he got up and left. Buck looked incredulous. 

“Did you see that?” he asked, “not even one bad pick-up line or innuendo. I can’t believe it. I think I might cry with relief.” 

“Yeah well,” Chim started, “I would be scared to make an advance too if their boyfriend was looking murderous,” he said offhandedly. 

“Wait, what?” Buck asked. “What boyfriend?” 

Chim just rolled his eyes. Eddie, couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at the word. God, he wished. 

“Nothing Buck, he’s just messing with you.” he answered. 

And if he kept his arm and leg where they were, well, the shift wasn’t over. And they had to make sure The Asshole kept away.


	6. Mark them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks. The last one. I hope it lives up to your expectations, or at least that you like it. Thank you all for your kind comments! <3

Eddie was trying to keep his cool. 

But if that guy kept touching Buck, he was going to lose it. He thinks his name is Torres. Who did he think he was, being all buddy-buddy with Buck after knowing him for like ten minutes? Sure, he had help them, along with the rest of his unit, but now? Now he should be with his team, instead of Eddie’s. 

Everyone could tell the guy was flirting with Buck. Everyone, except Buck himself, of course. Eddie watch them as they talked, Torres telling jokes to make Buck laugh, which he did, because he was a dork. They started walking towards Torres’ team, when Buck tripped. He didn’t fall, no. Because Torres had grabbed him, both hands on Buck’s hips. Eddie thought his teeth would break from how hard he was clenching them. Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, he saw that bastard grab a pen and write something on Buck’s hand. Eddie was fucking sure it was his number. Buck looked too surprised to do anything but let him. 

He was going to have a talk with Buck about his obliviousness. This couldn’t continue anymore. Or Eddie was going to end up doing something stupid. 

_______________________________________________ 

“We need to talk,” Eddie said while walking purposely towards Buck. They had just returned from the call; Eddie couldn’t even wait till everyone was out of the truck. 

“Okay,” Buck replied while looking confused as to why Eddie looked angry. Still, he followed him to the storage room. It was the only place Eddie could think where they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” and goddamn it, he was looking at Eddie with those beautiful, concerned blue eyes, like he wanted to fix whatever it was that was making Eddie like this. 

Eddie had this whole speech planned out. He didn’t get to say it. 

He didn’t know how it happened. But suddenly his lips were crashing against Buck’s and he was pushing him against the wall. He wasn’t sure what had done it, what had pushed him over the edge. Maybe it was the possessive hands the other man had put around Buck when he had tripped. Maybe it was the way he had called him gorgeous –he wasn’t wrong, but still, the shy smile Buck had given to him in return as he brushed it off made Eddie want to rip Torres up with his own hands. Most likely, it was the fact that the fucking dick had the audacity to write his number on Buck’s hand. Right in front of him. And Buck hadn’t stopped him. 

He would have to think about it later, because right now, he couldn’t think straight anymore. Because Buck was kissing him back. Just as hard. 

The kiss was heated, but they weren’t fighting for dominance. It was as if every part of Buck fitted against Eddie perfectly. His hands were touching whatever piece of skin he could find. They went from Buck’s face, to his neck, down his arms and around his back as he lifted his shirt just enough to feel him, skin warm against his hands. 

“Me vuelve loco ver cómo todos te miran,” he didn’t know he was going to talk until he did, and the words started to spill from his mouth, “Cómo te tocan como si tuvieran el derecho. Como si fueras suyo,” he couldn’t stop talking, and the kisses between words were getting more desperate, “You are not. You are mine, aren’t you? Please Evan, tell me you are,” his voice pleading and sounding wrecked. The sound that came out of Evan as he nodded was almost a whimper, and Eddie couldn’t help himself, he kept kissing lower along his neck, and once he got the place he wanted, just above his collarbone, he sucked hard. He heard Evan suck a deep breath, but didn’t stop. He dragged his teeth along the piece of skin and then licked it to smooth it out. His mouth returned to Buck’s, but before he could kiss him, Buck started talking. 

“Did you just give me a hickey?” Buck asked sounding out a breath. 

“Maybe,” Eddie answered casually. He felt kind of dazed and couldn’t stop panting. He felt like he had run a marathon. 

“Maybe?! Eddie you put a hickey on my neck! Everybody it’s going to see it!” he almost shouted, voice going high. Eddie wasn’t concerned, Buck he didn’t sound mad, just exasperated. 

He was half paying attention to Buck complaining about it, and half just staring at the hickey he had left on his neck. It suited him. Because Eddie put it there. He heard an incredulous laugh and looked up to see Buck already watching him. 

“You are a possessive bastard, aren’t you?” he asked while smiling. 

Oh, he didn’t know half of it. Eddie didn’t answer, just leaned in for another kiss. 

As he felt Buck’s smile against his, he knew the moment Buck realized how many times Eddie had been possessive about him in the past, he was gonna give him so much shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS  
*Me vuelve loco ver cómo todos te miran = It drives me crazy to see how everybody watches you.  
*Cómo te tocan como si tuvieran el derecho. Como si fueras suyo = How they touch you like they had the right. Like you were theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://golden-retriever-buck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
